Always
by Kaz
Summary: One-shot BakuraxAnzu. Despite everything they have gone through to be together a simple argument threatens to tear them apart...


Just a Bakura/Anzu one shot.

**Dedication**: I wrote this for on of my affiliates ages ago but I decided to post it here as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Always**

**By Kaz**

It's amazing isn't it how two people who are so different and unlikely for each other manage to define the odds and spend an Eternity together. What is even more astonishing is how this couple, who survived all the laughing, all the ranting and protests from their friends, let a single argument nearly destroy them forever.

What such argument was this that it had such an impact? Well it all started when Anzu had invited Bakura to her house for dinner and to also meet her parents, unfortunately Bakura wasn't so keen.

"I don't understand Bakura, why you are being like this? It's just dinner, it's not like I am asking you to move in or anything. I just want them to meet you?" Anzu sighed as she stared at her boyfriend, eyes full of hurt, as he paid no attention to her pleas.

"I told you Anzu I don't want to go, I don't do that kind of thing," was the reply he gave her, while shuffling through his deck of cards.

"Oh I forgot, stealing people's souls and sending them to the shadow realm is," she countered back, seeing that this had no effect she continued with, "Bakura please this is really important to me, I have always been close to my parents, and I know they will be fine with you."

"I don't need anyone to judge me; you're beginning to give me a headache, will you please let this stupid matter drop?" He asked, while still looking and sounding that he had no interest in the matter.

That statement didn't sit well with Anzu however, "Stupid matter? Stupid? Oh I am sorry, I didn't realise that when something was important to me it was stupid." She cried out, desperate to make him listen, tear's falling down her cheeks.

Bakura hissed as he got up and narrowed his eyes at her, "I said drop it, I have no time for meaningless activities."

Seeing the hurt look on her face, he walked up to her and was about to pull her into a hug, when she fended of his arm and mumbled, "Leave me alone."

"Anzu," he started, but got no further as she cut him off with,

"Maybe Jou and others were right… maybe we weren't meant to be."

As soon as she had said the words, she immediately regretted them, even more so when she caught the look on Bakura's face.

"Well if you feel like that then," and with that he was out of the door before she could say anything to him.

"Why did I say that?" she cursed herself, while falling down on the floor, heads in her hands, she began to rock back and forth on her knees. Sobbing, she began to remember past memories of her and Bakura. "Like the time we talked to each other."

_The entire gang were in __Egypt__ after Bakura had been forced out from the puzzle and back into the Ring. They had gone their at the invitation from Isis, who claimed that maybe a trip to there would help the spirit learn even more about their past. Naturally, everyone agreed and came. _

_They had gone to the ancient tombs of the Pharaoh, where Pegasus had found the God card carvings. The gang had eventually been drawn to some particular site and therefore, unintentionally split up._

_Anzu had been fascinated by all the hieroglyphics around her, she was so caught up in her amazement that she didn't see the silent figure in front of her and walked right into him. _

_Gasping from shock at the impact, she recognised the figure and apologised, "Oh Ryou I am sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and… Ryou?" Seeing that the boy wasn't paying attention and was still starting at the wall, she realised that her friend Ryou wasn't there, it was Bakura, the spirit of the ring. "Oh it's you Bakura, well err, sorry."_

_She turned and walked the other way, not really wanting to visit the shadow realm that day, when she stopped and turned around. Seeing the far off look on his face, not to mention that sadness that was slightly visible in his eyes, she felt her heart turn and began to think their was more to this spirit than just wanting power and the items. Being the natural helping person she was, she walked back up to him and looked at what he was staring at._

_"What is it?" she asked quietly, while looking at the various drawing._

_"It's telling the tale about my village and their role in the items." He replied, not quite knowing why he was telling her this, perhaps it was her personality. She had a way of just making one feel comfortable to tell all their problems to her. _

_"Oh I see," she whispered back, eyes showing sadness, they had found out about Bakura's village and what had happened to them._

_"Still you think the Pharaoh is so great after he does actions like that." He stated more than asked._

_"Well in all truth I can't tell you because I was not there. When we do something at the time, we do what we feel is right, maybe later on to other people these actions feel wrong, but you can't judge someone, it's not my place to do that."_

_"You're a weird one Mazaki," he said._

_"This coming from an ancient spirit who collects souls for a living?" she chuckled and was completely surprised to hear him laugh at her comment._

It was from that moment on that a bond had formed between the two, an understanding had been reached and Bakura allowed someone to get close to him. Eventually they had grown closer much to the surprise and dismay of her friends, but both paid no attention, Bakura didn't care what the rest thought, while Anzu who had been hurt at her friends antic's, decided that if she thought her and Bakura was right then it was.

"And now I have maybe lost him." Getting up from her position on the floor, she grabbed her keys and ran out the door, while thinking, "I have to find him."

In a dark alleyway, a lone boy sat on an abandoned warehouse step and growled at his actions.

"I shouldn't have left." He realised as he punched his fist down, "I shouldn't have left her."

"No you shouldn't have," a voice told him inside his head.

"Ryou stay out of my thoughts," he growled.

"No Bakura, you saw how important this was to her and you let a stupid argument get between you two. I don't understand what the big deal was, you just had to meet them, what are you so afraid of?" the boy questioned.

"I AM not AFRAID of ANYTHING!" Bakura shouted while jumping up, if the boy had been in front of him, he would have probably punched him.

"Yes you are," Ryou continued, "and keeping it inside won't help. What is it Bakura? Tell me, because you really are starting to look like a coward."

"I am afraid that they would tell me what I thought all along." Bakura whispered, looking down at the ground.

"And what's that?"

Falling to his knees, head bent, he said, "That I'm not good enough for her, and that she deserves better."

"Bakura if she thought like that, she would have left you ages ago, she loves you, and I think deep down inside even if her parents thought that she would have stayed with you."

Before Bakura could reply, they heard a commotion and a shriek,

"Bakura didn't that sound like…"

"Anzu," the spirit finished before getting to his feet and running in the direction the scream had sounded.

Anzu pushed her hair put her eyes, completely frustrated, she was cold and still had not found Bakura.

"Where is he?" she thought, she knew that Bakura could take care of himself but if any harm came to his body then it would be Ryou who would suffer. Sweet Ryou, who had been an absolute angel while they had been together, never once minding that Bakura got to stay out longer than him, in some ways she was sure she had fallen for Ryou as well, how could she not?

Not looking at where she was going, as she was more interested in searching for Bakura, she walked down an alleyway when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, completely surprised she shrieked and tried to free her arm.

"Well now, what's a pretty girl like you doing here at this time of night?" a burly man asked, smiling at her, showing a few teeth missing, "Perhaps you were here looking for me right?"

"Let go of me," she cried, still trying to pull her hand free. However, the grip on her hand was too tight and began to hurt, sacred now, she began to whimper and say, "Let GO my hand."

The man just laughed, when a voice was heard from behind Anzu.

"You know I really hate it when people touch what is mine."

'Bakura?' thought Anzu.

"And what are you going to do about it kid?"

"As much as I would love to see you quiver in fear, I see no point in wasting my energy on a lowly mortal as yourself."

"You little," the man began but before he could do anything, the ring around Bakura's neck became visible and glowed, sending the man's soul into a duel monsters card he held.

"Well that gets rid of trash," he mumbled before looking at Anzu, who was rubbing her wrist, the sight of how red it was, caused Bakura to feel angry at himself.

Pulling her into a hug, he whispered and he nuzzled his face into her hair, "I let my pride get in the way."

Knowing that he was trying to say sorry, she smiled and said, "Its okay, I fell in love with you and your pride."

"I thought your parents would think I am not good enough for you."

"Even if they did Bakura, I know you are good enough for me. I love you always."

Bakura smiled slightly as he pulled back and bent his head down and met with her in a kiss, both knowing that no matter what, they would always be together…. Always.

The End.

Thanks for reading, please R&R if you can.


End file.
